Food and Water
It goes with out saying that there are many, many different foods on planet Earth. Even if parts of Earth have been nuked into piles of smoking ash. Your player will find a vast multitude of different cusines during their time in the wasteland (some of them may even be edible!), so rather then list every individual food and drink, here is a more generalized list to show how much HNG or H2O you get from a type of food. For Specific Recipies with stats modifing effects, see Chems and Consumables NOTE: if a food is expired, it provides half HNG, Double RADS, and a -1 STR and -1 END penalty for 12 hours. Organic foods The term Organic in the fallout world does not carry the same meaning as it does in real life. When a food item is Organic, it means that it has been raised free of radiation and thus carries no RADs when consumed. Organic items and meals cost twice as much. Meat The are many different critters that can be eaten in fallout, but not all beasts are created equal. some are better for eating then others. There are six general varieties of meat that can be hunted in the fallout world. Each listed here represents roughly 1lb of cooked meat, equvelent to a good sized burger patty, table steak or dinner helping. NOTE: Eating meat raw only fills up half as much HNG and incurs a -1 STR penalty for the next 12 hours. both of these are negated with the Lead Belly perk. 'Domesticated' *Brahmin, Chicken, Domesticated Bighorner, etc. *This animal has been raised and fattened. Typicaly some of the best and safest meat you can get. Though the flavor and quality may vary region to region, its one purpose stays the same: it goes down, stays down, and won't have you sitting on the john for two hours when it bids farewell. *HNG 23, Rads, 3 *16 Caps a lb 'Game' *Wild Bighorner, Mirelurk, Deer, Fish (Clean), Rabbit, Etc *A typical game animal, not as juicy as a brahmin steak, but cooked and cleaned this will be more than enough. These are animals you would expect to hunt. *HNG 20, Rads 5 *12 Caps a lb 'Alternate Game' *Dogs, squirrels, iguanas, crows, etc. *These are animals that are more for protein than for enjoying. Though not as desirable, it is palatable when your belly is rumbling. *HNG 15, Rads 6 *8 Caps a lb 'Mutated Animal' *Molerats, Death claws, Radroaches, Wanamingos, Mutated Insects, etc *These animals are a bit tougher (both to eat and to kill) but are much healther. The trade off for the protein rich meal is that due to the very nature of their existence (mutation through radiation) the meat of these animals it slightly more irriadated. Not tasty, but It will keep you going strong. *HNG 20, Rads 10 *4 Caps a lb 'Cannibalism' *People, Ghouls, Super Mutants *Hey, its a tough world out there, sometimes you gotta' do what you gotta' do. If you eat this meat you lose 1 pt of Karma, and drop one point of END for 12 hours due to the body having to digest Human flesh. *HNG 15, -1 END for 12 hours, 10 RADS *15 Caps a lb (why whould you?) Produce This represents either one apple sized fruit, or one fist sized helping of berries or veggies. Any type of edible plant can apply. 'Produce' *Fruits and Veggies; a carrot or apple, a pear (prickly included), mutfruit (crunchy included), agave fruit, a few chunks of melon, a fist-full of peas or berries, various peppers. *HNG 5, H2O 3, RAD 3 *10 Caps a lb 'Dry Produce' *Honey Mesquite, Nuts, Beans, Maize, Dried Fruit, Mushrooms ETC. *HNG 8, RAD 2 *10 Caps a lb Man Made This simply covers items such as rations, bread, cooked meals, and preserved goods. 1 serving. 'Hearty Meal' *Rich soup, a steak and potato dinner, chili or stew, MRE, quality dinner, etc. *HNG 20, H2O 8, RADS 4 *16 Caps 'Average Meal' *A fatty broth, rice and beans, a simple meal, spaghetti, oatmeal, or Trail ration etc. *HNG 16, H2O 8, RADS 6 *8 Caps 'Meager Meal' *A Loaf of bread, plain noodles, a boiled chunk of meat or veggies, gruel or slop, etc. *HNG 12, H2O 8, RADS 8 *4 Caps 'Pre-war Food Item' *Pork n' Beans, Salisbury Steak, Instamash, Blam-Co. Mac & Cheese etc. *HNG 11, RADS 10 *10 Caps 'Pre-War Snacks' *Fancy Lad Snack Cakes, Sugar Bombs, Potato crisps, Dandy Boy Apples, Gumdrops, Etc. *Though these don't fill you up very much, they are EXTREMELY delicious and highly sought after by many prewar snack cravers. *HNG 3, RADS 2 *40 Caps 'Cram!' *HNG 25, Rads 20, H2O 4 *Essentialy an odd assortmant of pre-war animal cuts packed into a tin, this meatstuff is so infused with preservatives that it tastes almost the same as the day it was sealed. It is salty, fatty and delicious- but most of all, highly sought after. *75 Caps Water Pints and Water For the sake of consistency, almost all in-game drinks are considered to be a U.S. Customary Pints (aka Imperial Pint) of liquid. A water bottle, a beer bottle or a Nuka-Cola are all pints. All containers in-game should be multiples of pints. Each pint of water restores 5 H2O to hydration. The following is quick reference chart for Pints to Player Hydration. Types of water Since the bombs have fallen, all but the most remote water supplies have been contaminated by fallout. Drink at your own risk, for chances are your beverage is irradiated. The following is the typical price for water at most given merchants. However, local supply and demand can alter this.